


Chariot of Doves (the anger of the goddess of love)

by celestialuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kara is a buff bodyguard and lena can't stop staring at her shoulders, Useless Gays, ancient sparta, ill add tags as i go, supercorp au, they fall in love and run away together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialuthor/pseuds/celestialuthor
Summary: “You saved me,” she stated, as if she didn’t believe it herself.“I did,” Kara replied. “But are you okay? Are you hurt?”“No,” Lena shook her head. She stared at Kara, as if memorizing her face. “I’m fine. You were just in time”“Good.” Kara said.“It would be a shame if someone so beautiful was hurt,” Kara didn’t say, but thought it.They looked at each other for just a second too long. Kara couldn’t help but notice just how stunningly gorgeous Lena was. Finally, she turned to walk away, knowing that even leaving wouldn’t be as weird as continuing to stare at Lena’s face, and her jaw, and the way her eyebrows were furrowed together, and how her lips were pressed together in careful consideration, and how her hair was pulled away from her face in a loose braid that framed her face, and how the brilliant green of her eyes stood out against her pale skin.ORLena and Kara are gay messes who run away from their problems - until they're forced to face all of them at once.





	Chariot of Doves (the anger of the goddess of love)

**Author's Note:**

> As seen on my Tumblr: https://sapphic-crush.tumblr.com/post/170658155881/ancient-greece-supercorp-au  
> This is the first time I've posted my writing so hhhhhhnnnnggggggggg. Let me know how it is? I love feedback

SPARTA - 478 BCE

Six. 

Six years. 

Six months. 

Six days. 

Six hours.

The number haunted Kara like a ghost in the night. It was fitting - she knew a lot about ghosts. She had  plenty of her own.

 

Six.

Six years since her parents were executed in Corinth. 

Six months since she’d left her adoptive family.

Six days since she’d had a good meal.

Six hours since she’d arrived in Sparta, the city of war.

The ghosts of her past followed her, casting a dark shadow around her that no one else could see. Her mother, her father, her baby cousin, her aunt, her uncle, and herself - the ghost of who she used to be. The only person she knew that help push away her sorrow, still so intense after all these years, was her adoptive sister Alex. And Alex was still in the countryside, in the same house where Kara left her. Kara was alone, but still fighting. She was lonely, and the only one fighting.

 

+++

 

Spartans milled around the crowded agora; vendors shouting at customers, customers shouting at vendors. Children weaved between adults, chasing each other across the square. On the west end, a man in armor tried and failed to calm his bucking horse. Kara guessed he was a general in the army. Not very many people owned horses. He probably inherited the position from his father, because he was clearly incompetent. 

Closer to her, she saw a young couple walk hand in hand down the aisle of vendors. The woman pulled the man towards a potter, and Kara watched as the man and the potter exchanged money for a pithos. 

A teenage girl ran into Kara from behind and muttered something unintelligible before continuing off into the crowd. A second later, a woman, probably her mother, waved apologetically at Kara before chasing after her daughter. 

Near the entrance to the vendor stalls, a man was fumbling with six or seven scrolls in his arms. Kara laughed to herself as he tripped over his feet and went sprawling onto the ground. He rushed to gather up the scrolls and winced when he couldn’t get to one fast enough - it was stepped on. Once he had them all in his arms again, he rushed into the crowd and Kara lost sight of him.

Her attention was pulled back to the west end and the man struggling to keep his horse in control. Another man, taller and burlier, had come over and taken the reigns from him. He appeared to be yelling at the young man, and there were a few people standing around the two, looking on with amusement. Kara couldn’t help but dislike the man who couldn’t control him own horse, and moved down off the steps of the agora to join the people listening in. 

After being stuck behind large clumps of people several times, she gave up crossing the square the short way, and just stuck to the edge where there were fewer people. On the plus side of that decision, she could move faster. On the down side, horses. 

Kara heard the telltale clip-clop or horse hooves on stone and pressed herself against the wall. She waited as several chariots passed by, less than a foot away from her, but she hesitated before continuing on her way. She’d been pressed against the edge of a vent, and had heard something strange. She knew it was probably nothing, or she’d just imagined it but then she heard it again. She couldn’t make out words, but it sounded like a woman screaming. Kara ducked down the hallway just a few feet away and put her hand on the dagger hidden in the folds of her tunic. She heard it again, much louder this time, and turned down the hallway it seemed to come from. At the end of the hallway, a man was holding a dagger to a woman’s throat. 

“Tell me, Lena, why you think you can lie to your very own brother?” he said. Neither person had noticed Kara, just a few feet away, and she quietly bent over to pick up a rock off the dirt floor. 

“Lex, I told you the truth. I didn’t do anything. I didn’t help him escape, and I didn’t take anything from the vault!” the woman replied. Kara took a step back from the man and began planning how she was going to do this. She knew she didn’t have long.

“Why would I believe you? You’ve betrayed me before; I know that you thought I had no reason to keep him locked up!” He was yelling at his sister, spitting in her face. Kara could see him slowly adding more pressure behind his dagger. It was now or never. She wound up and heaved the stone at his head.

It didn’t sink into is head, that’s true, but she hit him hard enough that he crumpled to his feet immediately, dagger falling from his hands and landing at the woman’s - Lena’s - feet. She was stunned against the wall, looking back and forth between Kara and her brother.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, standing back as to not make her more frightened. 

“You saved me,” she stated, as if she didn’t believe it herself.

“I did,” Kara replied. “But are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“No,” Lena shook her head. She stared at Kara, as if memorizing her face. “I’m fine. You were just in time”

“Good.” Kara said.

_“It would be a shame if someone so beautiful was hurt,”_ Kara didn’t say, but thought it.

They looked at each other for just a second too long. Kara couldn’t help but notice just how stunningly gorgeous Lena was. Finally, she turned to walk away, knowing that even leaving wouldn’t be as weird as continuing to stare at Lena’s face, and her jaw, and the way her eyebrows were furrowed together, and how her lips were pressed together in careful consideration, and how her hair was pulled away from her face in a loose braid that framed her face, and how the brilliant green of her eyes stood out against her pale skin.

“Wait!” Lena said. She stepped away from the wall and over her unconscious brother. “You saved my life. The least I can do if offer you dinner, and a place to stay tonight, if you don’t have one.”

Kara smiled. 

“That would be nice. I just got into the city earlier today. But I don’t want to be a burden,” she said quickly. Lena smiled at her. 

“I think it’s impossible for someone who saved my life to be a burden. It’s not trouble, really. I owe you.”

Lena lead the way out of the dark hallway and Kara smiled behind her. Not even five minutes ago, this woman’s own brother had been seconds away from killing her. Now she appeared unfazed, moving with purpose through the corridors in the walls of the agora. Kara had no idea how she appeared so calm. She wished she could keep her emotions in check like that. Instead, her feelings roamed free and untamed like a wild horse.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all be gay on my Tumblr: @celestialuthor


End file.
